The present invention relates to an adaptive control system for vehicles which can stably control vehicles at a desired response, in particular those using a non-linear plant power such as an engine, even if an unknown disturbance occurs or when a variation in properties such as gain and the like of the power plant itself, and is effective, for example, in an auto speed control system or a four-wheel steering system for vehicles.